


Doby Drabbles

by Krayolacolor



Series: Third Base Things [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Blood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Doby Doggers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: Drabbles written with characters from my creepypasta story Third Base, originally writing requests from Tumblr.
Relationships: Richard "Doby" Doggers | Third Base & John Doggers, Richard "Doby" Doggers | Third Base/Eyeless Jack
Series: Third Base Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177319
Kudos: 1





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make requests for drabbles here in the comments as well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for my character Third Base and a ship of my choosing, I picked Doby x EJ

It was cold. Dark. Quiet. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands clenched around nothing without his bat. He took another step forward, the soft ground under him muting his footsteps. He heard the creek of the tree branches and looked up in time for a weight to slam into him.

The solid mass of muscle rammed the two into the ground and sent them tumbling a short distance before the other rolled on top of Doby, pinning him.

"You are the easiest prey I have ever hunted," the monster purred, leaning into Doby's space before it kissed the tip of his nose, "You're it!"

Doby laughed and shoved the demon off of him, "Jack," he whined playfully, "climbing is totally against the rules!"

The eyeless demon rumbled a purr as he willfully let the human push him off, he rolled onto his back as Doby sat up and brushed himself off, "The only rule in Hide & Seek is don't stab the hider, you're just mad I found you going for base," he teased.

The boy rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking out his limbs and rubbing the dirt off his clothes. "I'm still going to call you a cheater." He said with a smile.

Jack stuck his tongue at Doby, "Sore loser,"

"Arrogant winner," Doby stuck his tongue out back at him.

The two broke off into a fit of giggles and Jack finally got off the ground and gave Doby a kiss on the cheek, "If you can't find me this round you get laundry duty for a week."

"If I do find you, you get my next five dish days." The boy challenged.

"You're on!"


	2. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Doby & his older brother John, (pre-canon)

Doby groaned, flopping onto his bed face first without hesitation. 

"That bad, hun?" 

Doby grunted into his pillow, tapping against the side of it.

"Oh, man, must have been really bad."

The boy grumbled something unintelligible.

"Shit, man, I can't believe that happened, really, tell me more."

Doby finally lifted his head to glare at his older brother who was leaning against his door frame, "Why are you like this?" He huffed, before whistling.

The older shrugged, giving the boy a smile and walking into the room to sit on the bed, "Like what? An extremely caring and compassionate older brother? It's in my genes."

Doby snorted, "Well take your genes out of my room, I'm wallowing."

John nodded, "I see that, wanna tell me what you're wallowing about it should I just guess until I've annoyed you to death?"

The boy pouted, but sat up and smacked John with his pillow, "Boys are stupid." He said, his arm pulling up and hitting his hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah you are-" John laugh as Doby shoved at him.

"No- I'm not- I mean other boys are stupid." He clarified.

John grinned, "So is this about, that boy you were telling me about?" 

The younger boy blushed, "Maybe…" he muttered. "He was at baseball tryouts."

"There it is, now what did he do?"

"... nothing. He didn't talk to me."

John raised his eyebrows, "Sounds pretty scandalous." 

Doby laughed a little bit, "It was completely scandalous." He laughed.

"So you going to tell me what else happened at tryouts?" John asked.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for how Doby realized he was trans, and was given words for it.

R was different, according to adults. It had been clear from the beginning. It was obvious. R was not like other kids.

Except, R liked things that kids liked, like saving worms from the sidewalk and playing in mud and running around while the older kids gave chase. R liked to watch cartoons and draw pictures and pretend to be a professional baseball star, even though the bat was the same size as the would be athlete.

R didn't see any differences.

Sure it was upsetting when R was told not to play baseball, but John still tossed the ball in the backyard and R still tried to hit it with a bat.

Sure it was upsetting when R was told not to look at _those_ clothes, even though the tshirts had dinosaurs and baseballs on them.

Sure it was upsetting when R was told to wear _it_ for the family photo, it wasn't comfortable…

R didn't see the difference, but everyone else seemed to.

What R did notice was little things, like baseball caps and cargo shorts and playing baseball with John and the neighbors when the adults weren't paying attention. It was getting gifts that didn't feel exciting and watching everyone else click. It was like there was just something, it wasn't different, it was just R being R, but everyone seemed to think it was so strange. Especially R's mother.

She did not like baseball, or dinosaurs, or cargo shorts. She did not like that R liked them either.

R liked school, school had friends and crayons and kids who also liked baseball.

The school was nice, and R liked learning about things. Especially when they had guest speakers.

The school brought in a lot of speakers once, for a program about people.

R liked all of the things they talked about. Especially the woman.

She was very nice, she wore a pretty dress and talked about being _different_. She wasn't different, she was always the person that she was, but other people thought that she was different. She had a whole presentation, and she told everyone a story about a boy. And R listened very carefully. Not everything she said made sense, but something about it felt familiar. It felt the same. At the end of the story about the boy, the boy was _not_ a boy. R watched the speaker explain that boy was her, and that the boy was never a boy, she was always a girl.

And there was a word for that feeling.

_Transgender._

R ran off the bus after school, and pushed open the door to John's room, because he got off the bus first. R bounced excited, "I'm a boy!"

John looked up from his homework, which he wasn't actually working on, but drawing on. "What?"

"I'm a boy!" R repeated and went on to explain the story of the girl that everyone thought was a boy because she was in a boy body, and then explained the word for it was 'transgender'.

John genuinely listened to his younger sibling recount everything as best they could to him, and when they finished he smiled, "Okay, so, I have a little brother." He said, and the look of excitement and happiness on R's face told John everything.


	4. Under the Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ship request this time with another OC of mine Rebel. Doby/EJ/Rebel first meeting. Not canon.

Doby met the two at a game.

He met Jack while sitting in the bleachers, He slid over into the seat next to him and started conversation. Doby wasn't shy, he liked to talk, and Jack was also entirely unfazed. They snuck off to concessions for popcorn and soda.

And that's where they met RJ. They were absolutely miserable, hunkered down in an oversized hoodie and a beanie, in the summer heat. Doby bought an extra water and offered it to them.

At first RJ was shy, but the group eventually hide under the bleachers and started chatting. Well, Doby and RJ were chatting, Jack was flirting, but neither seemed bothered by the attention. Doby did tell Jack he was talking with someone, and wasn't interested, so the other boy nodded and became more casual.

RJ on the other hand seemed to be absolutely dying for attention, especially after they explained why they were so uncomfortable, because their mom had made them cut their hair again and took away all of their favorite clothes. 

Doby was especially sympathetic, his mom was also very unaccepting.

Jack on the other hand, was extremely accepting, and apparently had a billion back up pick up lines, especially for nonbinary people and RJ was living. Doby thought it was very cute.

The three swapped phone numbers, and ended up talking for the rest of the game. Chatting about this and that, having a good time.

It wasn't until the game was over and Jay started texting Doby to meet him by the gate that Doby actually got up and gave his goodbyes, promising to keep in touch.


	5. The End or The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, a noncanon hypothetical short where John dies, but then he doesn't.

They say when you die the last sense you lose is hearing. That's not entirely true.

He couldn't remember much, it didn't feel like anything, it didn't feel like he was even in control of his own body. He'd been spiraling for months, filling notebooks with hastily scribbled sketches of dark forests and hanging trees filled with bodies. He started having nightmares and homicidal thoughts. He didn't feel like he even existed in his own mind after a while, it just didn't stop, he had to make it stop…

There was blood on the bathroom floor. It was so cold, all the darkness clouded everything. It was quiet, then it was loud. Time didn't exist anymore.

Reality wasn't the same, he heard them whispering, he wasn't sure who, he couldn't see. There were hands, cold hands, claws made of ice digging into his skin.

Then he heard someone he knew. It felt like he was underwater, being held down by the hands, but he could hear talking through the whispers. 

It sounded like he was crying…

That's when he started fighting, the hands on him pulling him deeper gripped him tighter as he struggled to get back to the surface.

Wait

Stop-

Not yet!

It was a mistake! It was a mistake! It was a mistake! It was a mistake!

~~~

John gasped, jerking up like he'd just been dunked in ice water. He pat himself down, then looked at his arms. The skin unmarred. He rubbed his eyes.

Was it just a dream? Another nightmare? Did nothing happen?

He looked around, he was definitely in a bedroom, but this wasn't his room. He steps out of the bed, and walks to the door.

The man opened the door and jumped back, outside the door in the hall was a tall faceless man. He stood ridged with his arms crossed behind his back, behind him sprawled out like the branches of a dead tree were inky black tendrils which curled and swayed and never seemed to completely still.

The monster tilted his head as he examined John, he moved gracefully for how stiff he appeared. He leaned down, reaching out a hand to the young man, "Welcome home."


End file.
